1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to in-line roller skates. More particularly, this invention pertains to in-line roller skates adapted for use on rough terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-line skating has become immensely popular. In-line skates are distinguished from traditional quad skates by having wheels mounted in a common plane and with the axles of the wheels in parallel, spaced-apart alignment.
In-line skates provide a skating motion which simulates ice-skating. In-line skates have been extremely popular for use on smooth, hard surfaces such as pavement, asphalt or the like, for recreational skating and sports skating (such as in-line hockey).
In-line skates are not comfortable for use for skating on surfaces other than paved surfaces. For example, such skates are not practical for skating on rough terrain or on grassy surfaces.
Certain designs have been suggested for use on surfaces other than hard surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,277 to Pratt, dated May 2, 1995, purports to teach a multi-terrain in-line skate chassis for use on wet surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,231 to Ho, dated Sep. 13, 1994, teaches an in-line skate with an inflatable rubber tire for shock absorbency.